Embodiments relate to a light emitting device fabricating apparatus and a light emitting device fabricating method using the light emitting device fabricating apparatus.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert an electric current into light. Recently, as the brightness of light emitting diodes is gradually improved, the light emitting diodes are widely used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and lighting devices. Furthermore, phosphors are used or light emitting diodes of various colors are combined to form a light emitting diode that emits efficient white light.
Various methods for improving the brightness and performance of light emitting diodes are being used. For example, an optical extraction structure, the structure of an active layer, the spreading of a current, the structure of an electrode, and the structure of a light emitting diode package may be improved.